Pengakuan
by synstropezia
Summary: Di kehampaan ini baik Dazai Osamu maupun Akutagawa Ryuunosuke bukan lagi pendusta, sehingga jauh lebih baik bagi mereka untuk ke neraka saja.


**Pengakuan**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa bikin sakit mata, gagal angst, banyak paragraf dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Hanya putih di sekelilingnya, tanpa Akutagawa Ryuunosuke mampu menyuarakan bosan lewat seulas protes.

Entah berapa banyak waktu yang menjadi sia-sia karena Akutagawa–anjing mafia itu seolah-olah terperangkap, dalam warna monoton tak berujung. _Rashomon_ yang menjadi kebanggaannya tak mendengarkan ataupun merespons panggilan Akutagawa. Berputar-putar seorang diri di ruangan membosankan ini lama-kelamaan menjengkelkannya, walau tidak percaya atau sangat tidak percayanya, Akutagawa hanya termenung begitu saja.

Sebatas tahu dan merasai, tanpa sebuah niat untuk melampiaskannya.

Akutagawa muak dengan semua ini, tentu hal tersebut benar. Namun, ia tidak merasakan kekesalan itu membakar jiwanya. Apa yang menetap di dalam dada sang mafia–sesuatu atau apalah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai hati–lucunya begitu tenang bahkan sangat kosong.

Kata seperti 'muak' atau 'jengkel' seakan-akan hanya majas hiperbola–sebatas apa yang Akutagawa pikirkan saja, sementara hatinya tidak memiliki perasaan serupa.

Sungguh ... menyadari kejanggalan itu ditambah menghadapi kenyataan seaneh ini sangatlah–

_"DAZAI-SAN!"_

"Dazai-_san_?!" Spontan Akutagawa memegang kepalanya, sekaligus mengulangi nama familier itu. Suara yang memenuhi akal hingga bawah sadarnya adalah milik Akutagawa sendiri. Namun, pria tak beralis ini gagal mengingat kapan ia memanggil sosok tersebut.

_"DAZAI-SAN!"_

Lagi. Teriakannya kian bertenaga membuat Akutagawa mendadak pening. Sekelebat memori seolah-olah memasuki seluruh panca indranya tanpa permisi. Keseimbangan sang mafia tahu-tahu nyaris roboh, apabila Akutagawa tidak terlalu keras kepala sampai-sampai memaksakan diri, untuk terus menegakkan tubuh–cukup _di sana_ saja ia kalah, atau sesal akan kembali mengakhiri Akutagawa.

"Eh? Ada Akutagawa-_kun_ rupanya di sini." Derap langkah yang terdengar nyata itu membuat kepalanya menengok ke belakang. Sesosok pria jangkung dengan _trench coat_ senada pasir, rambut ikal cokelat dan sepasang mata berwarna serupa, mengangkat sebelah tangannya diiringi tersenyum kecil.

"Dazai ... _san_ ..."

"Wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu saja~ Ini aku, kok." Pelan dan lembut–kedua rasa itu selalu tepat tanpa memiliki pengganti, untuk menggambarkan tepukan Dazai. Berkatnya mantan murid dari pemuda serba cokelat ini kembali bertenaga, sehingga Akutagawa bisa bangkit lantas lekat-lekat memandangi mentornya.

"Kenapa Dazai-_san_ di sini?"

"Kenapa tanyamu? Jelas saja karena kita ini **sudah mati**. Memangnya apa kalau bukan itu?"

Tentu Akutagawa tahu, karena dia yang 'melindungi' Dazai Osamu dari Fyodor Dostoyevsky–musuh terakhir mereka–setelah sekian lama Akutagawa menghilang, lalu tahu-tahu datang sebagai bala bantuan. Namun, tragedi justru melanjutkan kisah yang seharusnya heroik itu sehingga pada akhirnya;

Akutagawa dibawa pada kesimpulan, bahwa ia gagal melindungi Dazai.

_Nyawanya melayang dengan sia-sia, bukan? Terlebih Dazai tidak masuk surga._

* * *

Mereka tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara, selain saling melemparkan isyarat yang tak terdefinisikan, melalui sepasang mata. Bahkan di persinggahan yang baru, dan jauh dari masa lalu ini ketidakpahaman Akutagawa selalu serupa–datang setiap Dazai mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kemudian ekspresinya mengusut ketika kata terangkai membentuk kalimat. Apakah sesuatu tak berniat berubah, padahal fananya semesta sudah menjadi kehampaan abadi?

Namun, sesungguhnya terdapat sesal yang samar-samar menyelimuti ketidakpahaman Akutagawa, dan Dazai terlalu segan untuk menyadari itu.

Kenapa tatapan serapuh milik mantan muridnya yang harus Dazai hadapi? Untuk apa Akutagawa menyesal, dan tidakkah ia ingin menjadi iba dengan berhenti menunjukkan kelemahannya itu?

"Masih belum paham juga? Kita sudah mati, Akutagawa-_kun_." _Terus berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, karena kamu mengakui dirimu sendiri sebagai monster, bukan? _batin Dazai yang terus saja menolak menyaksikan cara Akutagawa menatap. Selama beberapa menit ke depan anjing mafia ini masih membisu, entah memikirkan apa dalam diamnya yang terkesan aneh.

"Ingat Nathaniel dari '_The Guild_'? Dia bergabung dengan Fyodor, dan ternyata masih hidup setelah melawan Atsushi-_kun_. Orang itu menembakku, ketika Akutagawa-_kun_ melindungiku dari serangan Fyodor."

Melindungi, katanya? Penyesalan kian membengkak di dalam dadanya, kemudian pecah di waktu bersamaan. Mata Akutagawa menyimpan sesal yang telah hancur berkeping-keping itu, membuatnya tidak lagi samar-samar melainkan sangat jelas. Dazai yang sejak awal telah menangkap perasaan tersebut ikut remuk, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan kehancuran yang hatinya cicip, secara terang-terangan.

Padahal sewaktu Akutagawa jengkel akibat berputar-putar, ia tidak merasai hal yang otaknya pikirkan itu. Ketika menyesal sekaligus terlihat selemah ini, justru Akutagawa dapat mengekspresikannya dengan benar.

Muak. Akutagawa sangat jengkel terhadap kehampaan yang mengorek segala-galanya tentang dia. Padahal di hadapan Dazai, semestinya Akutagawa menyembunyikan berbagai kelemahan–mengawasi betul agar tidak luput, atau akan bocor membuat Dazai berpaling lagi.

"Jangan katakan aku telah melindungimu."

"Memang Akutagawa-_kun_ gagal melakukannya, karena aku tetap mati. Tetapi, untuk apa dipikirkan? Lagi pula itu keinginanku sejak dulu."

Tidak. Rasa-rasanya mustahil bagi Dazai untuk mengatakan, 'Akutagawa-_kun_ berhasil, kok', untuk membungkam kelemahan yang menjamah Akutagawa. Entah bagaimana ia melupakan cara berbohong, menjadikan segala yang terkatakan dari bibirnya amat jernih–ditambah Akutagawa adalah yang pertama menyadari itu. Sekarang ini Dazai yakin betul, sang mafia menghentikan penyesalan tersebut usai ditenangkan oleh kejujuran Dazai.

Bukan hanya Akutagawa, tetapi Dazai pun muak terhadap kehampaan ini. Selain dijebak dalam wajah penyesalan Akutagawa, dirinya pun paling enggan menenangkan pengguna _rashomon_ itu menggunakan kejujuran.

Kejujurannya tentang Akutagawa tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang enak untuk diutarakan. Semua akan menjadi benar apabila Akutagawa terlukai oleh Dazai yang tak berdusta, dan ia berdansa dengan euforia dalam hening paling hening, ketika Dazai berbohong.

(Memang seperti itulah perasaan Dazai yang sesungguhnya untuk Akutagawa)

"Jadi Dazai-_san_ tidak menyalahkanku?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi, lho~"

"Terima kasih untuk itu, Dazai-_san_." Bau busuk dari penyesalannya telah lenyap. Napas mereka berangsur-angsur melembut, tanpa kepedihan apa pun yang ingin meledakkan keduanya sampai remuk redam.

"Santai saja, santai. Namun, aku tetap tidak menyangka kita bertemu di kehampaan seperti ini," ucap Dazai sembari mengambil posisi duduk. Belum lama meninggal ia sudah selelah ini, apa lagi beberapa waktu ke depan?

"Seharusnya aku masuk neraka, bukan?"

"Ya. Meskipun Akutagawa-_kun_ telah menepati janjimu dengan Atsushi-_kun_, untuk tidak membunuh siapa pun dalam enam bulan, tetap saja seharusnya itu kurang."

Kali ini diamnya Akutagawa tidak mengganggu Dazai, dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Palingan usai mendengarkan penuturan barusan, Akutagawa semakin sadar kehadirannya di kehampaan ini bukanlah kebahagiaan yang patut dirayakan–ia tak berhak bergembira walau menetap di sini bersama Dazai, tetapi merasa malang karena Akutagawa salah tempat.

"Untuk sekarang aku sangat malas membahas itu~ Pada akhirnya entah di kehampaan, surga atau neraka, Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak masalah asalkan bisa bersamaku, bukan?"

"Itu memang benar, dan aku lebih memilih bisa bersama Dazai-_san_ di kematian," jawab Akutagawa parau. Bibirnya seolah-olah digerakkan oleh benang tak kasatmata. Mungkin bagi kehampaan ini, jiwanya ibarat boneka yang harus dikendalikan atau skenarionya berhamburan.

"Pffttt ... setidaknya menyangkal, dong."

"Aku ingin, tetapi tidak bisa melakukannya." Selalu terasa berat setiap Akutagawa meniatkan kebohongan, dan tentunya Dazai mengetahui itu dengan sangat sadar.

"Omong-omong. Apa Akutagawa-_kun_ bertemu malaikat, saat pertama kali tiba di sini?"

"Maksudnya yang memiliki sayap, dan memegang notes di tangan kanannya?"

Seumur hidup bernaung di kegelapan, Akutagawa mana mengenal siapa malaikat–hanya seorang iblis yang tidak lain dan bukan, tentu saja adalah Dazai. Demi mengikuti sang iblis Akutagawa mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi monster, yang sangat hitam sekaligus mengerikan agar suatu hari niatnya diakui. Namun kini, tiada seorang pun yang dapat ia bunuh untuk membuktikan kekuatannya. Akutagawa pun bukan lagi sosok se-menyeramkan itu.

Mendadak pula ketika menyadari perubahan tersebut, kedua tangannya mengepal yang kali ini; Akutagawa betul-betul jengkel. Dazai masihlah iblis karena jika ia adalah malaikat, pemuda jangkung itu pasti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang Nakajima Atsushi lakukan.

_"Semua orang bahkan kamu berhak masuk surga, kok."_

Kalau itu Atsushi dan Dazai yang menjadi _malaikat_, mereka pasti mengucapkannya dengan nada kalimat yang tertawa riang, sementar bibir tersenyum rindang. Baru membayangkannya saja Akutagawa mual, walau ia tahu betul siapa _pemenangnya_.

Juaranya adalah rasa muak terhadap diri sendiri, karena Akutagawa tidak lagi memiliki apa-apa yang dapat menjadikannya monster, sehingga kini ia jauh dari pantas mengikuti bayang-bayang Dazai.

"Kira-kira begitulah. Soalnya aku sempat bertemu, dan dia memiliki wajah yang seratus persen mirip dengan Atsushi-_kun_."

"Wajah malaikat yang menemuiku mirip denganmu, Dazai-_san_."

"Malaikat tersebut menunjukkan wajah dari seseorang yang kita sayangi. Katanya biar lebih enak dalam menjelaskan beberapa hal, tetapi aku tidak merasa demikian."

"Karena Dazai-_san_ yakin _Jinko_ masuk surga, sedangkan kamu malah terjebak di kehampaan?"

"Untuk seukuran Atsushi-_kun_ pasti masuk surga, bukan? Jika aku bertemu dia di neraka, maka akan sangat menyakitkan."

Cara Dazai memahat sendu pada parasnya tidak pernah Akutagawa bayangkan, dapat menggores sepasang netranya yang mendadak nanar. Mungkin selama ini, ketika Akutagawa bukanlah alasan dari kesedihan atau air mata Dazai, sang mafia diam-diam selalu menaruh cemburu di sudut matanya. Menurut Dazai eksistensi Akutagawa hanyalah penyebab kebencian, amarah, bercampur rasa malu walaupun **ia sudah bekerja keras**.

Padahal mereka (Akutagawa begitu pun Atsushi) sama-sama memiliki masa kecil yang muram. Pertemuan Dazai dan Akutagawa adalah permulaan paling awal, barulah Atsushi datang sebagai prolog yang lain entah merupakan kebetulan atau takdir.

Sedari dulu Akutagawa adalah **satu-satunya **yang ingin menjadi segala-galanya, dan melawan rupa-rupa batasan supaya esok ia lebih dalam berbagai hal, dibandingkan di hari ini.

Akutagawa adalah yang pertama berjuang untuk menjadi sesuatu bagi Dazai. Namun, kenapa Atsushi yang dipilih bahkan sejak di kesempatan pertama? Apakah sebenarnya Akutagawa tidaklah sekuat yang ia pikirkan, sehingga keberuntungan tak pernah tercipta dari genggamannya?

Kesal ... mengapa Akutagawa harus dipaksa menyadarinya, karena selama ini dia sendiri yang menyamarkan segala tanya, dan kebenaran tersebut?

"Jika Dazai-_san_ yakin _Jinko_ masuk surga, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan." Dari pertempuran terakhir dengan Decay of Angel -termasuk Fyodor di dalamnya–mereka adalah yang terakhir bertarung. Rata-rata terluka parah bahkan koma, meski beberapa juga mati seperti Atsushi.

"Ada, Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Memangnya apa itu?"

"Saat kamu berkata wajah malaikat yang Akutagawa-_kun_ lihat adalah aku, itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Berarti Dazai-_san_ tidak senang, karena disayang olehku?" Bahwa Dazai sendiri jauh dari peduli, walau kenyataannya semasa Akutagawa berjuang di waktu yang fana di bawah sana, kebencian dia mengenai Dazai omong kosong belaka?

"Kalau aku adalah malaikat di matamu, harusnya diriku masuk surga. Bukan terjebak di kehampaan seperti ini."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena aku adalah malaikat bagi monster sepertimu, makanya dianggap tidak pantas ke surga?"

Kapan semesta mau membuka mata, untuk melihat Dazai sebagai seseorang yang mengikuti waktu? Ia bukan lagi dirinya di masa lalu, di mana pekerjaan mafia masih dilakoni. **Dazai sudah berubah**. Pihak yang pemuda jangkung itu junjung dengan darah, dan pengorbanannya adalah cahaya. Sekarang ini pun Dazai lebih memedulikan baik-buruk suatu hal, sedangkan dulu masa bodoh terhadap segalanya.

Apakah kebaikan yang Dazai kumpulkan masih belum cukup atau mampu, agar malaikat mau merayakan perubahannya dengan membawa ia ke surga?

Benarkah pula kebaikan sebesar menyelamatkan seseorang, masih kurang supaya diakui oleh gerbang surga? Tanpa dirinya Akutagawa mustahil menjadi siapa-siapa, selain sebutir sampah yang teronggok, lantas menanti untuk dibusukkan oleh kekejaman nasib?

Pertemuan mereka adalah bara api yang menggerakkan roda takdir yang semula beku. Jika Dazai tidak menemukan Akutagawa, mana mungkin ia mampu mendapatkan perannya, yaitu monster?

Namun, siapa pun tahu peran terbaik Dazai berikan adalah kepada Nakajima Atsushi. Suka dan duka yang mereka pintal, lantas membentuk pilinan hari membuat Dazai paham, bahwa dunianya jauh lebih luas daripada malam ataupun bintang. Ia berhasil menemukan kebaikan yang cocok dengannya. Permintaan Oda Sakunosuke pun terpenuhi, berkat Atsushi yang menuntaskan perannya yaitu untuk menyadarkan Dazai.

* * *

**"Kehampaan adalah untuk mereka yang baik-buruknya seimbang," ucap malaikat berwajah Atsushi itu, dan Dazai baru menyadari senyum yang ia tunjukkan ternyata terasa melukainya. **

* * *

Seharusnya berakhir bahagia, bukan? Lantas, mengapa menjadi seperti–

* * *

_**"Sebelum mati boleh aku tahu, apa alasan Dazai-san menyelamatkanku?"**_

* * *

"_Atsushi-kun ...?_" panggil Dazai di dalam benaknya yang kacau. Tanpa peringatan mata senada kakao itu melotot pada Akutagawa, membuat sang korban terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa, Dazai-_san_? Wajahmu mendadak pucat."

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa diriku dimasukkan ke kehampaan."

"Pasti kudengarkan." Berat. Rasa dari kejujuran ini begitu membebani Dazai yang tiba-tiba membisu. Sepanjang apa pun penantian itu Akutagawa tetap setia. Mata hitam jelaganya tetap menemui Dazai dengan tatapan yang datar, tetapi sarat akan kepercayaan.

"Saat Akutagawa-_kun_ menghilang, Atsushi-_kun_ bertanya kenapa aku menyelamatkan dia."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menjawab apa pun, dan tahu-tahu detak jantung Atsushi-_kun_ berhenti. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, diriku menyesal tak bisa menemukan jawabannya saat itu."

"Sekarang sudah ketemu?"

"Ya. Jawaban paling masuk akal adalah, aku menyelamatkan Atsushi-_kun_ karena mengetahui kemampuan harimaunya. Jika dia hanya pemuda biasa, belum tentu aku mau membawanya ke agensi. _Shin soukoku_ mustahil terbentuk apabila demikian. Untuk apa membawanya kalau Atsushi-_kun_ tak berguna?"

Serak sekali. Suaranya itu sangatlah kecil, tetapi menanggung setumpuk penyesalan yang seolah-olah ketika mati satu, justru tumbuh lebih banyak membuatnya tak pernah habis, dan berujung. Kerinduan tiba-tiba saja menjadi identitas baru Akutagawa, karena dibandingkan Dazai yang melemah, pun frustrasi akibat kebaikan yang salah, sang mafia lebih menyukai hati sekokoh baja sekaligus sedingin es yang Dazai miliki di masa lalu.

Kebaikan tersebut membuatnya menyerupai Atsushi sekarang–sangat bodoh menjadikan Akutagawa menggertakkan gigi tanpa disadari.

Terkutuklah kebaikan yang mengubah mentornya itu! Apabila Dazai belum menyadari dunianya tidaklah sebatas hitam atau malam, maka ia tak perlu memasukkan moral dalam pertimbangan hidup.

(Kebaikan bisa salah, tetapi kejahatan tetaplah jahat tanpa arti lainnya, sehingga tidak perlu dirisaukan)

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Jika kamu hanya pemuda biasa, pasti kutinggalkan saja di Nadir. Apa lagi kamu itu penyakitan. Gin-_chan_ akan lebih berguna, kalau misalnya kalian sama-sama bukan pengguna kekuatan."

"Kenapa Dazai-_san_ harus merasa bersalah untuk itu? Yang tidak berguna memang pantas diabaikan."

"Menjadi pihak yang baik berarti menolong tanpa pamrih. Namun, aku masih mengharapkan sesuatu dari kalian, bahkan berpikir sejahat tadi."

"Dazai-_san_ yang kukenal seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Nada bicara Akutagawa meninggi, sebagai tanda bahwa ia menolak Dazai yang begini. Lebih baik mata sang mentor kembali kelam, daripada meredup karena kehilangan cahayanya yang membuat Dazai hanya setengah-setengah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk seseorang yang terjebak di masa lalu sepertimu, sampai kapan pun perubahanku mustahil diterima."

"Memang aku lebih menyukai Dazai-_san_ di masa lalu. Apa–", "Mau kuberitahu rahasia dari kehampaan ini?" potong Dazai lambat, namun jelas dan tegas. Telunjuk sang mentor bahkan sempat mendarat di bibir Akutagawa, agar mantan muridnya ini berhenti keras kepala.

"Rahasia dari kehampaan?"

"Kehampaan ini mendorong dan memaksa kita, untuk mengutarakan isi hati yang sebenarnya. Kamu tidak bisa berbohong di sini. Perasaan yang dibuat-buat tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Akutagawa-_kun_ paham maksudnya?"

"Begitu, ya?" Akutagawa ternyata tidak jengkel walaupun berputar-putar di kehampaan ini, karena di dalam kata jengkel itu sebuah kalimat mendadak terlintas.

* * *

**"Kamu akan bertemu 'orang itu'. Anggaplah aku memberitahu ini sebagai hadiah, karena Akutagawa Ryuunosuke sudah memahami sesuatu," kata malaikat berwajah Dazai, dengan senyumannya yang misterius. **

* * *

_Orang itu_ tentu saja Dazai, meski Akutagawa belum mengetahui sesuatu yang diam-diam ia pahami ini.

"Ah ... aku benar-benar iri denganmu sekarang."

"Iri?"

"Kamu yang tidak peka memang mustahil menyadarinya kalau tak diberitahu, ya? Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa berada di kehampaan ini, karena tanpa disadari kamu tulus sewaktu membantu atau menyelamatkan Atsushi-_kun_. Itulah yang enggak kumiliki agar bisa ke surga."

Sebenarnya kebaikan Dazai sudah cukup, jika ia mau lebih tulus. Dikumpulkan hingga berjuta-juta pun mustahil memiliki arti, dibandingkan dengan Akutagawa yang sekali berbuat langsung bersungguh-sungguh–cenderung menggunakan instingnya, daripada berpegangan pada wasiat seseorang

"Darimana Dazai-_san_ tahu aku tulus?"

"Katamu ingin membunuh Atsushi-_kun_, tetapi selalu kamu yang meneriakkan namanya agar ia tidak mati. Benar-benar seperti Chuuya~" Salah satu rekannya yang kebetulan bertahan hidup, tetapi terperangkap dalam koma. Mungkin jika Chuuya menyerah, mereka bertiga bisa reuni di kehampaan ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja. Lagi pula kita hanya berdua di sini."

"Apa Dazai-_san_ benar-benar mengakuiku?" Ada sedikit jeda yang sengaja Dazai ciptakan. Ia masih lupa cara berbohong. Mengundur waktu hanyalah keisengannya, karena Dazai menyukai ekspresi Akutagawa yang menuntut.

"Jelas saja tidak. Apa yang kuinginkan adalah Akutagawa-_kun_ tersakiti oleh kejujuranku, dan bahagia dalam kebohongan yang kuciptakan."

"Terus aku akan diakui jika berhasil membawamu menemui _Jinko_?" Sekarang Akutagawa telah mengingatnya dengan jernih. Mereka bisa ke surga bahkan neraka, kalau di kehampaan ini berhasil memperbaiki yang buruk, atau menjadikan yang sudah benar tetapi malah dibuat salah.

"Tadi saja Akutagawa-_kun_ gagal paham, mengapa aku merasa bersalah karena menyelamatkan berdasarkan berguna atau tidaknya kalian. Kalau seperti itu terus mana mungkin bisa ke surga? Aku saja tak mampu mengajarkanmu hal yang benar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memahaminya demi dirimu."

"Jika demikian nanti Akutagawa-_kun_ ikut masuk surga, dong. Kamu pasti tahu aku tidak mau."

Meskipun Akutagawa memahami ketulusan yang ia perbuat dan Dazai ajarkan, tetap mustahil bagi sang pemuda jangkung untuk merayakan pertemuannya dengan Oda, begitu pun Atsushi. Selama ia menolak mengenalkan sisi baiknya pada Akutagawa, kehampaan atau neraka-lah yang akan menjadi ujung, dari pencarian jati diri ini.

Wajibkah bagi Dazai untuk berbuat baik, walaupun ia tidak pernah menginginkan orang itu menerima sisi terangnya? Kalau harus dibagi rata, lebih baik Dazai langsung saja terjun ke neraka–tulus terhadap Akutagawa berarti mengkhianati dirinya sendiri, menurut Dazai.

"Dibandingkan ke surga bersama Dazai-_san_, aku lebih memilih neraka jika begitu."

"Kali ini saja aku setuju denganmu. Melihat diriku sendiri memanjat gunungan dosa yang tak berujung sampai tanganku berdarah-darah, banyak belatung, bahkan tulang-tulangnya tampak sekali pun itu jauh lebih baik, daripada mengakui segala yang kupikirkan kepadamu."

"Ke mana pun itu aku pasti mengikutimu."

"Berarti Akutagawa-_kun_ sudah tidak mau diakui lagi olehku, karena memilih ke neraka bersamaku?"

"Dengan mengikutimu aku akan membuat Dazai-_san_ mengakuiku." Kembali pada dirinya yang berkepala batu, dan sesungguhnya selalu mengabaikan perkataan orang lain termasuk Dazai, kah? Tetapi, biarlah. Siapa peduli selama Dazai diizinkan menikmati kebodohan Akutagawa?

Mengatai orang yang baik bodoh, padahal dirinya sendiri diperbudak oleh obsesi, juga dimabuk kesetiaan tak sehat. Sungguh ironi paling elok, tetapi merupakan cara terjelek dalam mendatangkan tawa–lebih-lebih sampai mengundang air mata, saking terlalu tergelitik.

"Mengakuimu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Berarti aku bohong lagi, dong."

"Akan kubuat Dazai-_san_ mengubah pandanganmu, dan benar-benar mengakuiku. Aku kurang lama mengikutimu. Jika perjuangkanku berlangsung selama-lamanya, lambat laun Dazai-_san_ pasti luluh." Atsushi yang lebih lemah dari Akutagawa saja bisa. Masa iya hal serupa tak berlaku untuknya? Terlebih kematian telah memberi kesempatan, agar mereka dipertemukan lagi.

"Andaikata kamu adalah orang yang kupilih untuk mendengarkanku, tentu tidak akan begini."

Kira-kira berapa pengakuan lagi yang mereka butuhkan, supaya surga atau neraka mau membukakan hati?

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Hmm mau ngomong apa ya? ide cerita ini lebih asik gitu daripada mikirin drabble, jadi yaudah bikin ini duluan. idenya sendiri aku kurang jelas dapet ini darimana, tapi yang pasti thx buat yang udah baca, sempet2in follow, fav, review, atau apapun. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
